


Every Time I See Your Face

by Nouveau_Monday



Series: Magnets [4]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M, Magnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nouveau_Monday/pseuds/Nouveau_Monday
Summary: A deserted alley behind Yo's. Angst. Lust. Love. The boys doing what they do, or rather, the boys doing what they should be doing.





	Every Time I See Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: through March 6th, 2008 - in other words, Enter the Angst.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I wrote for ATWT, this is what we all would have seen in the alley. I like my version more. Thanks, however, does go out to whatever ATWT writer who wrote the beginning and end of this, as those parts are taken as verbatim as possible from me transcribing off the television.

"Ameera is in good hands." Luke tugged Noah into the alley and out onto the bench. Who put benches in an alley if they didn't want couples going at it on them?

"I know. I just feel responsible for her." Noah glanced back, worried his lip.

Luke sighed. Be patient. Why was Noah such a damned boy scout? "She's a big girl." Worried Noah was adorable and all, and that was fine when they were inside, but if Noah honestly thought he dragged him out of the building to discuss Ameera... He shook his head, sat them both down, actively made sure his eyes did not roll.

Noah put his hand on Luke's thigh. "Thank you for letting her tag along. I know you wanted to be alone tonight."

Luke tightened his grip on Noah's hand. "We're alone right now." Could he possibly emphasize alone more?

Noah stared, but Luke didn't think he was staring at him. "She just needs our help until she gets adjusted, y'know. And she needs to get her visa extended."

Okay. That was it. "Yes, yes, Noah, I know all this, but you know what, right now, i am really not thinking about Ameera."

And then he had it. Full on, one hundred percent Noah Mayer concentration. "I'm all yours." Noah's hand was warm on Luke's thigh.

"Are you, are you really?" Noah's brilliant blue gaze punched him right in the stomach. Luke shivered. He paused. What was that? Oh God. He was officially banning all cell reception from dark alleys.

"What's wrong?"

"Whenever you touch me I get all tingly." Luke grinned. "But right now, i think it's just my cell phone vibrating." He checked out the number. Of course. Who else had such impeccable timing. "It's my dad. Probably just calling to check up on us, right? He can leave a message. Now, where were we?" Luke rubbed his thumb across Noah's jaw.

*****

Noah forgot everything but the callus of Luke's finger and the hitch of his own breath. A month since Valentine's Day and every single nerve ending still came alive at Luke's touch. It had never been like this with Maddie. He wanted the sparks, the fireworks, but never experienced them. And now? Now he fucking tingled every time Luke so much as looked at him for more than a second. The scent of Luke's deodorant or the touch of his body to Noah's. He sighed. His stomach hurt just thinking about it. "I don't know where we were. You dragged me out here, Snyder, remember?"

"Oh, I remember." A laugh shouldn't be the sound of sin and sunshine at the same time, stop his heart from beating with an unspoken promise.

Noah resisted the urge to drop to his knees right there. Four days since he'd pushed Luke against the stable, slid to his knees and sucked him. Seven days since Luke had grabbed him into the barn, thrown a blanket over the nearest haystack and fucked him until they were both sore and satisfied. Jesus, just couldn't get enough of him. Noah tightened his control. What was it about Luke that made him want to give in? Was that the right description? Was that what he really wanted? Why was he even questioning it? So many better things to do. "Kiss me?" He'd wanted to demand, command, something that let him assert himself but in the end it was a strangled question that he barely voiced.

"Now we're talking." And there was Luke's hand cupping his neck, pulling him closer. And he smelled a little like rootbeer and a lot like perfect and Noah wanted. He just did. He wanted so much that his spine melted and his breathing stopped. He knew his lips against Luke's, the heat and strength of Luke's tongue against his. Zero to Hard-as-Fuck in less than half a second. What else did he need to know with his front pressed to Luke and Luke's back pressed against the rough brick? He sucked on his boyfriend's lip, didn't know or care which one of them moaned or which one swallowed the sound. 

That was the way love should always be.

*****

Luke shivered. He did get all tingly when Noah touched him, and since Valentine's day they had been touching all the time. He knew that things would be different after New Year's. There was no getting around that. One night of Noah wasn't going to be enough. Noah whimpering, letting him leave those marks on him, tasting so good. His dick was hard enough without the memories of that night, but damned if it weren't about to break his zipper.

He shifted positions, trapped Noah's hands under his and pushed himself forward off the wall. He heard the intake of his boyfriend's breath, sensed the moment he gave himself into Luke's hands and used it. Luke slid from Noah's hands to his wrists, held them tight within his grasp. He moved from wrists to slip cold fingers under Noah's shirt. Luke grinned at Noah's shocked whimper. "Too cold?"

Noah shook his head. "Just surprised me."

"I like surprises." Luke tongued at the underside of Noah's jaw while his hands shifted to his hips. "But then again, I'm agreeable to a lot of things." He nibbled at the skin he'd just dampened. "Almost anything, really," he breathed against Noah's ear, hearing more than seeing his boyfriend swallow. "But tonight, right now, I think we could use a distraction." His fingers roamed upward to find Noah's nipples, but his words touched his own personal nerve. Hot boyfriend in a deserted alley, why wouldn't his brain get with the program? He shoved up the shirt in his way and licked at Noah's chest. Luke loved the noises Noah made, all low and growly. "Love you so much, Noah," he whispered.

"Love you too," Noah gasped. Noah's back arched back to let Luke add to the constellation of hickeys on his skin. "Want to show you. Want to kiss you. Want to be on my knees while I suck you. Want you inside me all the time, Luke."

That was it! Even as Luke shuddered at the thought of being blown - he was a guy after all and Noah's mouth could do things he thought only existed in porn - it wasn't enough. "Noah, wait." He clutched at his boyfriend, stopped him from sliding forward into Luke's lap.

"You? You don't want me to?"

"Umm, yes?" Luke closed his eyes to not see the kicked puppy look on Noah's face. "I mean, no, but yes?"

"That makes everything so much clearer." Luke felt Noah slide away from him. "Did I do something wrong? Did I, I don't know, did I miss something?"

"Not at all, Noah. It's just," Luke fisted his hair and debated slamming his head into the wall. This barely made sense to him, how could he explain it to someone else? Even if that someone else was the person who got you better than anyone else ever had. Even if that person was giving almost to a fault, and was always willing to wait for you, and had waited, again and again. "Fuck."

"Luke? Maybe we should go back inside?"

*****

Noah shook his head. What was going on? Was Luke taking him back here, away from people, to break up with him? He wouldn't have kissed him if that were the case, right? Shit. How did he know what guys did? Maybe dating rules were different? Not that Luke would know either, technically. "Luke? What's going on?" And why do you look like I hit you when I wasn't giving any mixed signals? He could feel a pain growing in his chest. It hurt to breathe. Christ, was he having a heart attack? Was he about to die in an alley while the man he loved broke up with him? That would ... was there even a word? ... That would suck.

"It's not you. It's me?" Luke winced.

Yeah, Noah thought. He'd heard that from Luke once before. "Oh my God." Noah's stomach rolled. "Are you breaking up with me?" He pressed his forehead to the bricks as far from Luke as possible without leaving the bench.

"What? Break up with you? Noah! No, God, no! Shit. I knew I'd screw this up." Noah watched Luke move closer, but now his back was in the corner and he couldn't get away.

"What am I supposed to think? You take me outside, alone, and then don't want to, you know, be alone with me. Maybe you're bored with me or something? I don't know." He hated the fear in his voice, hated how irrational he sounded. Real men showed no fear. Real men shot first and asked questions later. "Look, if that's it, if you really are done with me..." His heart and lungs constricted threatening his ability to even live. He coughed, tugged at his collar. He would never wear this stupid blue shirt again. "I can just leave, find a place to stay tonight and get my stuff tomorrow." Oh God. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm trying to figure out who slipped something in your drink. It wasn't me. Normally I don't need to drug my dates."

"Don't joke, Luke. Just, I don't know, tell me. Straight up." Noah closed his eyes.

*****

Tell Noah? Tell Noah what? Was he even - damnit - he was serious. "Why would I possibly want to break up with you?" Luke slid forward. "You can't back up unless you've found a way to melt into bricks. And even though you're my superhero, I don't think you've mastered that ability just yet. I love you. I'm not breaking up with you. Promise." He took a deep breath, let it out. "I just, umm, wanted something different?" He hated that squeak in his voice, the way his statement of fact became a question.

"Something different?" Noah's eyes remained closed, but at least the death grip on his jeans had relaxed.

"Yeah, something different." Luke rested his chin on Noah's shoulder, wrapped his arms around him. "You're so willing to let me, I don't know what the word is exactly, but you let me have these incredible things. How many blow jobs have I received in the last few weeks? How many times have I -" He still couldn't say it without it sounding crass.

"Fucked my brains outs," Noah supplied. He had opened his eyes, but stared at his feet.

"Yeah. That. I've come a million times it seems like and all of them amazing, earth shattering really. And you give, god, always giving of yourself." He licked Noah's ear, smiled at the soft sigh that escaped Noah's mouth. "Bending over, curling up, on your knees." He sprung wood just think about it. "You once said you'd learn to be more bendy for me, remember? I don't think you need to worry about that, like, ever."

"Was that bad?" Noah whispered.

"Oh baby, no, not at all. You were so distracted by all of this with Ameera and your dad, and I'd been thinking about it for awhile. I wanted to, you know, do for you." Could he sound dorkier if he tried? Doubtful.

"But you do ... do for me ... all the time?"

Luke laughed. "I don't think that was me on my stomach in the barn four days ago. And my grandmother wasn't asking me why the knees of my jeans are always so dirty last night. But tonight, what I really want, is to be the one on my knees. It's been -" Luke felt his face pale. "Jesus, Noah, it's been since New Year's. I mean, not that you haven't gotten off, but that's so wrong. I'm an awful boyfriend. Why didn't you say something?"

 

*****

Noah shifted, turned his full stare on Luke. "Now you're the one talking like you're high. How are you an awful boyfriend? Haven't you seen me coming my brains out on a regular basis? Certainly felt it, at least, as it winds up all over you most of the time." Hey now, that was classy of him. He blushed. "Umm, okay, that was not the most articulate thing, but you get my point, right?" Luke wasn't breaking up with him! Luke wasn't breaking up with him! How could he have been so dumb? Oh right, because his father still managed to whisper insidious words into his brain. Asshole. Wait, maybe he should make sure he wasn't misunderstanding something. "So, when you say it's not me, it's you, just like you said to me at Christmas, it really is just you? I didn't do anything wrong? Because you'd tell me if I did, right?"

Luke's laugh eased most of the congestion in Noah's heart. "It's not you. It's not you. It's not you. I mean, it is you. It's always you. Want you, think about you, dream about you, need you. But you didn't do something wrong. Far from it." Any last glimmer of worry vanished as Luke nuzzled into his neck.

Noah helpfully offered up skin from his jaw to his collarbone by arching into Luke. "Bite me and make it all better, okay?" Luke's breath whispered over Noah's skin and straight to his dick by way of his heart. Each instantly louder, stronger, harder. His thighs clamped tight and he wondered if his body was now trained in some response pattern to need Luke's dick in his mouth and his come down his throat? Okay, so maybe he was doing a better job of getting past his father's words than he had thought at first. And what was he doing thinking of the Colonel at a time like this. "Please?"

"Oh believe me, I want to do that. And so much more." Luke tongued across the pulse point in Noah's neck, scraped his teeth enough to have Noah think of vampires and understand why Anne Rice wrote them so damned gay. How could they not be when he was ready to cut open his own artery if that would help? "First, I want you standing, because I want to be able to watch you. And ideally, I want you naked, but that's not quite going to happen, so I'll settle for your jeans just low enough..."

Noah contemplated swallowing his tongue as Luke narrated his fantasy. His hands sweat. His gut tightened. He couldn't remember a moment when someone had ever wanted him so obviously. It was weird, uncomfortable really. "Luke, stop, you don't, you don't have to do this." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Of course I don't have to. I want to." Luke wrinkled his nose. He cocked his head, held Noah's in his hands, darted his tongue across his boyfriend's closed lips. "Why are you turning down a blow job? Please tell me it isn't because you have some noble idea of not wanting me to do something I don't want to do. Did you miss three months ago when I bound you in medical grade tubing to get you at least semi-naked? Or, umm, you know, did you miss that part where I'm, I don't know, gay and you're my boyfriend and I want you?" He placed a kiss against Noah's forehead. "I love you, really, but right now I just want to do this. Let me."

And it was the 'let me' that broke through Noah's last wall. "Yes," he managed. "Please, yes."

*****

They'd wasted precious time already. How long before Noah remembered Ameera was inside? How long before his dad called again? He grabbed at Noah, tucked him into a darker patch of the alley, down from the bench, but hidden behind some boxes that needed to be recycled. "Been thinking about this all day."

"I didn't know."

"Yeah, well, you should have. But I'll forgive you. You're cute." Luke leaned into him, savored the feel of body pressed to body, his hands against his boyfriend's wrists. He licked his way into Noah's mouth, velvet desperation with the sharpness of teeth. He swallowed each capitulating sound. God, he loved the way Noah breathed his name, Luke, like it had way more than one syllable, probably more like four.

He switched from Noah's lips to his ear, from ear to jaw, biting and sucking but never hard enough to leave the marks he knew Noah craved. "Wanna eat you up," he murmured as he slid his hands down Noah's sides. Luke's fingers were cold, but not for long. They skimmed over warm muscle, drew forth shivers and sounds with each pass. Noah's hands bit at the brick and he swore softly. Building on the urgency of please and fuck and now, Luke made quick work of buttons on jeans and elastic on boxers.

And then there was Noah, shirt all rumpled, chest rapidly rising and falling. His jeans were shoved down off his hips and his dick arched up toward his abdomen. Luke sighed. "You're so, goddamn, Noah, beautiful." He wished he had his boyfriend's grace, but he still managed to slink down Noah's body and kneel up on his knees without too much difficulty. Hip bones, navel, that dark trail of hair below it, all of him such worthwhile places to mouth, suck, bite, kiss, taste. Noah started to thrust forward, which, normally, Luke would have been all about. Something about the way Noah rolled his hips, not just the feel which, okay, was amazing, but something about how he gave his whole body up to the motion. So hot. But now, he needed to not move so much. Luke steadied his fingers over Noah and hoped he wouldn't leave too many bruises.

He swallowed once. Why was he so nervous? Shouldn't a blowjob be like pizza in that whole even when it's not great it's still good? And it wasn't like he didn't know Noah's body, didn't know that when he touched right there or moved just so ... So yeah, okay, he knew the reactions he could get, but would they be as well received when it wasn't his hands? And also, would he ever have the goddamn skill that Noah seemed to have been born with? Luke rested his forehead against Noah's belly. His sudden self-consciousness made him want to kick himself. Too many thoughts, and not enough action would never work. He was just being stupid. Luke got himself with the program and licked a slow stripe up Noah's dick and around the crown. He basked in the taste of pure Noah and adjusted to take in as much as he could. Okay, really now, how did Noah do that?

Luke's balls ached to think about encounters in the barn, near the stables, Valentine's Day in the shower ... what had Noah done? He remembered he adjusted himself to ... hell ... no wait! He would sit back to change his angle. Luke rested on his heels and contemplated doing a victory dance later for how right that could be. The gag reflex hadn't been a problem, which yay, glad to see that hadn't changed, but the sheer length was a challenge. He concentrated his tongue under the crown, rocked his head back and forth.

Noah's words lost the soft sweetness of please and need you, replaced with inarticulate obscenities that kept Luke impossibly hard. "Luke, your mouth. God, your mouth. Want to fuck your gorgeous mouth all the time. So dirty, so fucking hot. Don't ever stop, Luke, want you so bad."

Luke dragged Noah's hands from the wall, pulled himself off Noah's dick. "Want you to do that, Noah. Hey, look at me?"

*****

Noah's eyes could barely focus on Luke in the semi-secluded darkness of where they were. He could see blonde hair and eyes so dark they looked black, and Luke's perfect mouth. He ran his thumbs over cheekbones lit by red neon. "Hi."

"Hi." Luke pressed a kiss to Noah's side and above his own fingers. "I'm going to move my hands now, and this is going to be all about how you want this, okay?" He punctuated the question with a swipe of his tongue that Noah swore short circuited his brain. He could do no more than nod and watch as Luke's hands moved to the brick for balance. He lavished sloppy wet kisses around the head of Noah's dick, focusing on that perfect spot where he was so fucking sensitive.

Noah heard himself swearing again, but couldn't have recalled what he said. He watched as Luke tipped his head back, arched his neck, and then Noah was fully surrounded by wet and hot and tight and ohmygod wetter, hotter, tighter as Luke adjusted his mouth to take in all of him. "God damn." He weaved his fingers into Luke's hair. If he hadn't been watching to make sure he didn't hurt him, Noah probably wouldn't have caught Luke winking at him. But as it was, Luke did, then swallowed once increasing Noah's likelihood of coming from in-just-a-moment to in-just-a-second. But then he stopped.

Just stopped.

Moving, swallowing, almost seemed like he had stopped breathing. Shit, hadn't Luke had lifeguard training at some point. Probably, he could not breathe for a really long time. Why would he do that? Why would Luke ... realization dawned in Noah. I am a moron. He shook his head, held his breath, and experimentally rocked his hips forward.

Holy hell. How was Luke doing this? Each movement sent Noah's dick deeper, closer, harder into Luke until he was fucking forward, holding on to Luke's shoulders for balance and support. "Luke, so close, so fucking close, god." Luke swallowed, again. And this time did this thing with his tongue. At the same time as the swallowing. and his hand was on Noah's balls. And. Oh shit. "Luke," he gasped. 

His knees buckled and he would have fallen over, collapsing in his own sweat and orgasm, if Luke hadn't magically known to get his hands up against Noah, nearly scraping him against the wall, it would have been so much messier. But Luke sucked him through an orgasm that melted his spine more than those earlier kisses and eradicated his brain, and continued to hold him and lick him until he was oversensitive. Noah rested his hands on Luke's head, and somehow telegraphed that Luke had to stop before there was some bad ow factor that occurred.

"Jesus." Luke was still sitting on his heels, still staring up at and holding on to Noah.

"Are you okay? Do you need to get up?" Noah focused enough to get his brain working with his fingers and offer Luke a hand.

"I need to," Luke winced as he stood, adjusted his jeans. "I need to get off." He ground himself against Noah. "Do you have any idea how amazing that was?" He pulled them together, clashing his tongue, his teeth, those perfect lips into Noah's, feeding the taste of both of them and love into his mouth.

"No, but I can't feel my toes, again. How do you do that?" Noah wasted no time in getting Luke unbuttoned and his hands down his pants. He was so hard, and so soft and warm and even the sticky was completely hot. He sucked Luke's bottom lip, bit gently against it, then slid his tongue into Luke's mouth. "How do you manage to make my brain and the rest of my body stop communicating like that?" His fingers wrapped around Luke's dick, jacked him slowly using pre-come as lube.

Luke leaned into Noah's shoulder, mouthed at his neck. "Harder."

Noah complied. His strokes lengthened, sped up, and he could feel his boyfriend's orgasm almost there in each shallow thrust and not-so-silent whimper. "Wish you were inside me right now, my ass, my mouth, god, I don't care. Please, just let me ..." Fuck this. He pulled his hands out of Luke's pants and rolled him against the wall. "Not having you and me getting back to the farm with come on your jeans." He dropped to his knees, shoving Luke's clothes out the way, and slammed his dick down his throat. Repeated blowjobs worked better than vegetables for practice. Noah didn't choke or cough or anything. He rolled his eyes at his own stupid thought patterns and traced his tongue under the crown of Luke's dick. He swallowed, hummed just the way Luke liked, and that was it. Hands on Luke's chest, dick in his mouth, and that divine taste of all Luke and all need and all nownownow. He swallowed, not missing a drop, and tongued Luke through each aftershock until he knew he was done.

Noah rolled back on his feet as he stood up. He adjusted his boxers and button fly, then did the same for Luke. "You look a little shell shocked."

 

*****

Feel that way, too. "Orgasms can do that to a guy."

"Tell me about it."

Luke's lips hurt a bit from the smile plastered on his face. "I can still taste you." Luke reached for Noah's hand, laced their fingers together. "And before you can ask, yes, that's a good thing."

Noah blushed, let himself be vaguely manhandled back to the bench. "I'm feeling weirdly shy all of a sudden."

"Never had sex in an alley before?" Luke bumped his shoulder against Noah's.

"Definitely not."

Luke was irrationally glad to be Noah's first at something else. He knew all the things he'd been first at doing, but still. He grinned. There were some more firsts he had to accomplish, but the list was back at the farm, and he'd been crossing it off slowly. Someday soon he'd have to show it to Noah, just to make sure he was prepared. "You'll let me, you know, do that again? And maybe some other stuff as well."

Noah blinked that lazy blink he did when he was thinking, the one that Luke suspected meant he had a million answers on his tongue but wasn't going to speak any of them. "You have to ask?"

"Maybe." Luke grinned. Things were okay, better than before and he hadn't even known things were off. "Love you Noah. Now kiss me."

*****

"Excuse me ... I'm federal agent Frye. This is O'Malley. We're with Homeland Security..."


End file.
